


Under the Desk

by Fanawen



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanawen/pseuds/Fanawen
Summary: A small visit of the Princess at Byron's Office could be quite relaxing for both.





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfic was written in spanish as it is my maternal language, I made my very best trying to translate it, I hope it is not too bad and you can understand what I wrote about Byron and the MC

UNDER THE DESK

\- That is all?- Asked Byron, signing the last document that Albert had given to him.

 

\- Yes, Majesty, the rest go with the Prime Minister to ratify. - Albert took the papers from the desk and rearranged them into his folder.

 

\- Bring me the ratification as soon as it is ready - Byron ordered, putting his pen on the table, Albert leaned forward as he left the King's office, the King sighed wearily and looked at the hour on the clock resting on a table by the window , Lunchtime was close by. He had felt obliged to interrupt his free weekend with the Princess of Wysteria to deal with matters that had emerged in the kingdom, he felt guilty for leaving her alone all morning, but if there was no other unforeseen event, he would have the Rest of the afternoon free to be with her.

He twined his fingers through his hair trying to stretch himself when he heard the door of his office open without anyone having knocking before, looked up and saw the Princess who was silent.

 

\- Is something wrong, Violetta? - Asked Byron in surprise, she closed the door behind her and approached him with a cadence that seemed almost feline.

 

\- I thought Albert would never leave - she said in a whisper, stood by the side of Byron's chair and leaned down to have her face in front of the King. - I'm hungry.

 

\- It's time for lunch, let's go down to the dining room.- Byron tried to get up, but without expecting it, the Princess lifted the skirt of her dress astride his lap. Byron looked at her in surprise and noticed that her cheeks were flushed and her gray eyes were looking at him with lust. - What are you doing? I thought you were hungry.

 

She answered him with a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. - True, but I want another meal - She leaned into the King's face and caught his lips in a hungry kiss, Byron answered the kiss with the same intensity with The one that Violetta offered. Their tongues intertwined in a struggle to master the kiss and Byron laid his hands on her thighs caressing them over the fabric of the dress; He heard soft moans escape from her throat as Byron felt the warmth emanating from between the Princess's legs, stimulating his limb to rise with lust.

 

She broke the kiss for a moment to release her hair, a cascade of black waves fell on her shoulders giving her a wild look that Byron loved, she tilted her head back as he caught the skin of her neck in a Tide of kisses and bites that made her groan, inflaming even more the desire of the King. Byron felt her fingers fasten the loops of his dress to reveal his chest, opened the blouse exposing his turgid breasts and holding both, offered them to Byron, he buried his face in the middle of them feeling their smoothness and without waiting More, he began to lick and suck on her swollen nipples while the princess moved her hips rubbing her anxious clit against his erection.

 

The King's right hand slipped beneath the Princess's skirt, finding her underwear damp, his fingers sliding easily, and gnawing carefully until he found her clit hardened and with passion, he began to caress him, causing Violetta to tremble with delight as he pressed his face against her breasts.

 

He could not resist any longer, groping open the zipper of his pants and pulled his erect penis, with his other hand pushed the Princess's underwear and began to rub the tip of his limb against her wet lips. Violetta's moans were making him lose his reason, he pushed his penis and found the entrance that called desperately, slowly entered, but was stopped by the Princess who pushed him away from her.

 

\- Did I hurt you? - Asked Byron confused, she got up and separating the legs of the King, was kneeling slowly between them. Holding his rigid limb and giving him a lick, he let Byron sigh.

 

\- I just want to taste your flavor - she said, her voice inflamed with desire; Byron watched as she covered his cock with kisses, her tongue running all over his forms and he was only able to moan as her mouth opened to capture him, began to suck him while her tongue toyed with the tip of his penis, Byron passed his Hand over the nape of her neck, ticking her faster, she accepted him without hesitation and watched as she sucked hard, he felt he was on the edge of his resistance when a noise made him lose his concentration completely.

 

The door to the office opened, and Albert came in, checking a document in his hand. - Excuse me, Majesty, I forgot to give you this - Byron gulped and slowly lowered his head to look at Violetta who was hidden under the desk. The king's penis inside her mouth and taking it out, shook her head with a smile.

 

\- Majesty… Is all right? - Albert asked, seeing the King's disconcerted face.

 

\- Yes, I just need to be alone for a moment, I'll check the document later - Byron answered, trying to clear his throat, unwillingly wincing as the Princess's mouth again captured the hardened penis.

 

\- I'm sorry, Majesty, but it's urgent, the messenger will take her to the Duchy of Nassau and he's about to leave - He covered his mouth with one hand and let out a silent sigh as he felt her soft, warm fingers caressing his rigid testicles.

 

Byron reached out and Albert held out the document. He tried to read it, but his eyes instead of traversing the lines of the writing, they turned to the princess who, hidden under the table, sucked and licked mercilessly the King's penis.

 

\- You look a little sweaty Majesty - Albert said - Do you want me to call the doctor?

 

\- No - answered Byron quickly, and without knowing what he was signing, he hurried to hand the paper to Albert. - Withdraw, please - aid the King, and Albert bowed.

 

Albert walked away toward the door, but stopped again, turning around - The cook asked me to offer his apologies, lunch would take half an hour more to be ready, they had problems with the stoves and they were late.

 

Byron hid his face in his hands and could not stop a tremor from taking hold of him as he felt his hot semen spurt out in a spurt that was received by the Princess's mouth. - Get out - ordered in a guttural voice, Albert got surprised and he hurried to open the door to leave the office.

 

Byron leaned back in his chair, feeling dizzy, looking down, and saw the princess wiping the corner of her mouth after she swallowed everything Byron put in her mouth. - I thought he would never leave again - she told him. With an expression that made Byron's desire light up again, helped her to her feet and laid her down on the desk and pulled out her underwear, made her spread her legs to settle between them.

 

\- You've behaved very badly- Byron said as he gripped his still erect penis rubbing against the Princess's clit, she moaned at the touch and circled the King's hips with her legs, Byron pushed hard all his cock into the Violetta's vagina, it received him tightening into a hug he desperately craved. Byron threw his hips back almost completely, to impale her to the base of his penis, she lowered a hand to find her pearl pink and moistened, began to rub it with his fingers while Byron continued with his wobble that intensified To see the image of the Princess caressing herself and her breasts bouncing with each thrust of him stamped by the moans of both.

 

\- Byron! - she screamed in a last groan as she arched her back and her nails were nailed to the king's arm, he felt his penis sucked by the strong contractions in her vagina and without holding back any longer, in a last strong attack Let the Princess's interior be filled with the thick, burning semen that went out of control.

 

He slumped over the princess, cushioning his weight with his left arm, while with his right hand trapping a breast of her gently caressing her, she received him in a warm embrace as her breaths were controlled slowly - You are a very bad girl ... . And I love you with all my soul - said the King in a whisper against her ear, she smiled and kissed Byron's forehead.

 

\- I love you too - she replied, and they were silent for a while. - What did you sign? - She finally asked and Byron shook his head.

 

\- I have no idea - Byron replied, melting again in a hug they wished for, endless.


End file.
